The Camcorder
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: Duo gets a camcorder and is anoying everyone with it! what will happen when Quatre agree's to take him to the store? Non-Yaoi review!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Camcorder

"Hello!" Duo sang to Heero as he trained the camcorder on the sleeping Heero. 

"Omea o Korosu!" Heero said rolling over. 

"Oh come on!" Duo said. "Say hello to bob!" 

"bob?" Heero said looking at Duo. 

"Yeah! It's what named my new camcorder." Duo said recording Heero's every move. 

"How did you get into my room?" Heero asked. 

"I picked the lock." Duo said. 

"Why don't you and…bob…go wake up the other guys?" Heero suggested. 

"Okay!" Duo said running out of the room. 

"That red light is really annoying me!" Wufei said staring at the camcorder (bob). 

"How many times do I have to tell you? His name is bob!" Duo said. 

"You've been sitting here and recording us for an hour now!" Wufei said. "We haven't done anything but sit here and you still record us." 

Duo just smiled at Wufei and reminded him that he was recording. 

"Baka!" Wufei said getting up. Wufei then walked to his room and Duo followed. "WOULD YOU JUST GO AWAY!!!" Wufei yelled as he shut the door to his room. The boys then heard loud noises coming from Wufei's room. 

"He's doing it again!" Heero said. 

"Why does he always pack when Duo annoys him?" Quatre asked. 

"Why not?" Heero said. "I've wanted to do it a couple of times. But I have a gun so I just threaten to shoot him." Heero said. 

"I'll go talk to him." Trowa said getting up from the couch. 

"Hey guys I need to go to the store. Anyone want to come with me?" Quatre asked. 

"Me and bob will!" Duo said. 

Quatre looked a little uneasy but agreed to let Duo…and bob…come.

"We are now at the grocery store with Quatre Raberba Winner." Duo said pointing the camera at Quatre. 

Quatre smiled faintly and continued to walk into the grocery store trying not to notice the stares he got from the people standing around him. "Now I remember why I always refused to take Duo with me!" Quatre thought as he grabbed a cart. Quatre leaned on the cart and started pushing down the cleaner aisle. Suddenly the cart got too heavy to push and Quatre looked in front of him to find Duo perched on the edge of the cart staring into his face with a video camera…sorry! I meant bob! 

"Look I can zoom in really far and see your nose hairs really good!' Duo said. 

Quatre looked around to see if anyone had heard and continued to try and push the cart. After about 2 feet Quatre as sweating hard and an employee had walked up and asked if Quatre needed any assistance. "No I'm fine!" Quatre said trying to smile. The employee walked away and Quatre calmly told Duo to get off. 

Duo frowned but got off anyway. "Party pooper!" Duo said under his breath. 

Quatre looked at his list while Duo walked behind Quatre and used his zoom feature to read the list over Quatre's shoulder. 

"I can't believe it!" Duo exclaimed. "You don't have "Sugar coated, chocolate dipped, artificially sweetened, not organic cereal. That's part of a complete breakfast!" Doe said disappointed. 

"There is no such thing." Quatre said. 

"Yes there is I saw it on TV!" Duo said. "And what is that?" Duo asked taking the list from Quatre. "Spelt flakes? Uncle Sam cereal? What is that stuff? You can't call that cereal!" Duo said. Duo…and bob…then ran don the aisle and returned a minute later with a box of cereal. 

"This is what we need!" Duo said tossing it in the cart. 

"Let me see that." Quatre said taking out of the cart. "Lets see…the first ingredient is…sugar…what a surprise!" Quatre said sarcastically. And the next one is…" 

"Uh you don't want to read the next one!" Duo interrupted taking the box away form Quatre. 

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Why not?" He asked. 

"Uh…well…uh…bob doesn't want you too!' Duo said thinking quickly and covering the word "vodka" on the box. 

Quatre rolled his eyes again and pushed the cart down another aisle. After about 5 minutes of silence Quatre wondered if something was wrong! "Where's Duo…and bob?" Quatre thought. Suddenly Quatre heard a loud noise come from one of the other aisles. Quatre ran over to the noise and feared the worse. When he reached the other aisle Quatre found Duo…and bob… on the floor surrounded by what used to be a pile of lima bean cans. A customer was standing close by so Quatre asked what happened. 

"Well he was interviewing me with what he called bob but it looked a lot like a camcorder to me! And anyway he saw that display over there and decided he could get a much better shot if he was on top so he started climbing and then the whole thing fell over." The woman said. 

"Oh no!" Quatre said. about this time Duo woke up and was rubbing his head. 

"Man that hurt!" Duo said. "Oh no! bob are you okay?" Duo asked picking up his camcorder. 

Quatre rolled his eyes, yet again… and decided to cut his trip to the store short.

"Hey Wufei you have a big bugger up your nose!" Duo said studying Wufei from across the room. 

Wufei just sat in the chair and tried to ignore Duo. 

Quatre watched from the kitchen as he did the dishes. 

"Well it looks as if Duo and…bob…are just fine." Heero said walking in to the kitchen. 

"Yeah." Quatre said disappointed. "I almost wish that…bob…was broken." Quatre said. 

"Me too!" Heero said. "Me too."

Authors note…Uncle Sam cereal is a real cereal! My mother buys it and forces me to eat it. Spelt flakes are also a real cereal! (my mom is a health nut) please remember me in your prayers and if you ever have the time send me some real food. Just think…if I can't eat then I can't write fan fiction! 


	2. hehe

Hey! Yeah I know, I'm cheating…hehe but how else are you supposed to get people to read your stuff if it's buried under everything else! And hey, if it made you read the fic then my job is done and my plan worked!

Tag! Your it! 

You've been tagged by Bishonen Chaser


End file.
